character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Silver= |-|Super Silver= Summary Silver the Hedgehog is a protagonist and a hedgehog gifted with psychic abilities from a post-apocalyptic alternate future. Silver was driven by a mission to learn the identity of a supposed traitor that ruined the future amongst the Knothole Freedom Fighters, and travelled to the past to find this person and save both that period and his own. Silver journeyed into the past of Mobius Prime as well as other worlds including Light Mobius and Dark Mobius and after numerous failures to fix the future, he was stranded in 3237 where he joined the Director Harvey Who's Secret Freedom Fighters under the call sign "Agent Ace" in exchange for help in his research. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Silver Age: 14 Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, Psychic, Secret Freedom Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psychokinesis, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Aura, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation (For self-defense or to contain enemies and their projectiles), Attack Reflection, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Status Effect Inducement (Can give others headaches or induce vertigo), Limited Technopathy (Can short out machinery), Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Flight, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Statistics Amplification (With Power Rings), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | Same as before but on a vastly higher scale than before, Likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're the by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and have a limited amount of their power, Spaceflight, Acausality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Intangibility, Invulnerability, Positive Emotion Empowerment (Positive emotions and the good hearts of others are stated to empower the Chaos Emeralds), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Sealing, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind), Speed Reduction, Power Nullification, Magic, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Precognition (Scaled from Turbo Tails, who had bypassed Mogul's sixth sense. The Super transformation runs on Chaos Energy, which Eggman described as fundamentally unpredictable and chaotic in nature) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Fought with and overpowered Sonic) | Universe level+ (Comparable to Super Sonic and Super Shadow as they were able to defeat Solaris) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Sonic) | Immeasurable (Far faster than before. Capable of fighting Solaris, who can move into different time periods by movement alone) Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Took blows from Sonic and Knuckles Enerjak) | Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless Range: Standard melee range normally. Tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Super Warp Ring, Time Stone, and Power Rings | Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: His psychic abilities have limits. He is extremely gullible and naive, and will readily believe anything he is told. Often jumps to conclusions. | His Super form has a time limit Key: Silver | Super Silver Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Category:Animals Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Protagonists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Technopaths Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Causality Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 2